You And Me
by Drop of Water . Drop of Blood
Summary: Not good at summary , just give it a try . It take place at the end of season 4 .


**A/N : Hey ! So this is my first fanfiction in english =) I hope that you will understand everything that I'm writing . I'm french soooo it's a little bit hard , but it's alright =) I really wanted to do at least a few chapter on my own to see if I'm as bad as I think in english =p I can't wait to hear you guys =) **

**See ya guys .**

* * *

Morning came quickly to Mystic Falls not that it usually bother her , but today it did . Elena wish the sun wouldn't had come and that it was still night . She spent the whole night watching him , memorizing every details of his face . His face was so peaceful , she never saw him looking so peaceful , not even when they had sleep together . He had look so surprised when she told him that she was in love with him , so vulnerable .

She just wanted to hold him and whisper loving word in his ears . Just to make him see that he derseve to be loved , just like everyone . But well , they didn't really had the time ... By the time she had finished taking care of Katherine , which was locked in one of the many guest room of the house , Damon was asleep in his bed like a baby .

Everything has been settled .

Katherine , Silas , Klaus ...

**Everything** . Now she just had to wait for her to wake up and hear a big "BOOM" to know that she had try to get out by running in the door .

She let out a little sigh of relaxation , " You're beautiful . " she whisper , caressing his cheek softly trying to not wake him . She gasped when she saw blue baby eyes looking right into hers .

" I know . " he said , with his usual arrogance . " Cocky as usual ..." was her answer .

" Yeah but that's one of the many reason why you love me ! " he said with a smirk as he threw a arms around her , bringing her closer to his torso so that he could kiss her . It wasn't rushed or anything , it was soft , romantic , tender ...

He was biting gently on her bottom lip and she was getting drunk by the taste of his lips . They were simply enjoying each other, they didn't need to rush anything . She pull away from him gently , keeping her eyes closed but still caressing his cheek . " Open your eyes . " he whisper , wanting to see those beautiful doe eyes . She slowly open her eyes preparing herself to give him her best seductive gaze , but finding herself be hypnotised by his lips .

Seeing his lips turn into a smirk , she look back into his eyes , noticing that he was wearing that look **that** say " I'm irresistible aren't I ? " Even though she just wanted to snap that look out of his face , she couldn't deny it ... He's kind of irresistible . As much as she wanted to stay here locked his embrace she couldn't .

" There something I have to tell you . " But seeing the fearing glance he was giving her , she quickly reassure him . " Hey , look at me . " Taking his face in her hands , making him look into her eyes . " I choose **you , nothing** is gonna change that . I love **you **, I'm in love with** you **. I can understand that you're afraid that it's not real or that you're probably dreaming . " she said while keeping his face in her hands and letting out a little laugh .

" We're together now and I can promise you that **nothing** is gonna change . So stop worrying , okay ? " Still keeping his face in her hands to keep the eyes contact . " Okay . " He said with a smile .

Letting out a little sigh , he kiss her palm and break the eyes contact , not liking being so vulnerable at her eyes . " What did you have to tell me ? " .

"Promise me to not get angry . " _Why did you have to open your mouth Elena ? Humm ?! Now you can't back down , he will not let it go . _" Tell me first . "

"Promise me first . "

"No ."

"Damon ..." She said , getting annoyed .

"_Elenaaaa ... _" He said with the same tone . " Come on tell me ! " Giving her his best puppy eyes and pout . " You make it up to me ..." He wishper in her hear he pull back to look at her to see that it had no affect on her . Letting a sigh out , he gave in .

" Fine ! I promise that I will not get angry . Happy ? "

" Very ! " She said with a smile on her face . " I had a pretty bad encounter with Katherine , we fought, and well ...I thought she was going to kill me , it's was pure defence ! I had no choices , it's wasn't really wanted . I mean—"

Sensing she was starting to panic he cut her off . " Elena ! " He said in a serious tone , not joking at all anymore . " Tell me . "

" I kinda shove the ... cure in her throat . "

You could actually hear a pin drop in the room . She stayed silent , not daring to look at his face because she knew that if she did , she would the the disappointment written on his face .

" You did what ? " He all but yelled at her . " You didn't , tell me you didn't . " But just one look to her face was enough to know that she wasn't joking . " Oh god dammit ! " He said while getting off the bed .

" Why ? I mean couldn't you just snap her neck or just call me ?! You knew I wanted this cure for you ! Only you . " His voice dropped a little at the end , knowing how much she hated being a vampire . He wanted it to be her gift , to have her life back .

Not understanding why he was acting like this , she immediately replied ." Damon she was going to kill me ! "

" I know but still , you could have—"

" Could have what , hum ? End up dead just because you didn't anyone else than me to have the cure ?! She was going to kill me . She is ... was stronger than me , she would have killed me . Look , I know you wanted this cure for me but— I don't want it . "

" Lena it's not what I mean . It's just— I know you don't want this life , you never wanted it . I want you to be happy . This life , the blood lust , the guilt—"

" You think me taking the cure would have made the guilt go ? It wouldn't have anything , I would still feel guilty . It there since my parents are dead , it was never gone . Those last years only bigger it " She said , not taking her eyes of his . But it's okay , I accepted it . I'm happy now , and no I'm not gonna say that being a vampire was my dream but I'm here with you and we have forever now . And I want to share it with you . " She finish with a little smile , knowing it the desired effect on him .


End file.
